The Tavern Challenge
by emisonisON
Summary: Is it still called a 'one night stand' if you end up sleeping together every night... as roommates? That's Alison's horror, when a sexy one time fling turns out to be her roommate. Rated M for later chapters! AU EMISON, Ali's pov
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone! so i promise i'm still working on my other story, "My Fatal Attraction!"**

**i received a really cool prompt idea from Emily Sanchez, and i've been wanting to upload what i've written so far! thanks for the suggestion!**

**now this is a style that i'm honestly not used to, so if you guys don't like it, i don't have to continue. but if you do, i shall :)**

* * *

><p><em>Six straight shot glasses were placed in front of me. Tequila, vodka, spiced rum, white rum, gin, whiskey. You have to take all six in a row, only allowed a chaser at the very end. The people around here call it the "Tavern Challenge," named after the bar it originated in. My older friends, already admitted into UCLA, all dared me to do it. They said that I wouldn't be considered a Bruin until I completed this 'test.'<em>

_"__Alison! Alison! Alison!" the group chorused around me. They pounded on the bar, causing drinks to rattle and spill. I downed two—I think the vodka and white rum—and tried my best not to throw up. The cheers grew louder and louder. Spiced rum, whiskey, gin. All thrown down in succession._

_ "__To starting one hell of a school year off right!" I screamed, holding the final shot glass up. A roar of approval echoed throughout the bar and I tossed back the shot of tequila. Here's to hoping my clothes come off tonight…_

* * *

><p>When I black back in, I'm being slammed against the door of a bathroom stall. I feel hands all over my body, groping some places, lingering in some others. The person's lips dive to my neck and start sucking, causing me to emit a slight whimper. Their tongue slides across my skin and I squirm in their arms.<p>

I open my eyes and try my best to get rid of my double vision so that I can fully enjoy this. I blink stupidly and tilt my head away from them, giving them more access to my neck. Absolutely nothing turns me on more than neck kisses.

I'm starting to finally gain feeling in my fingers again. I grab onto his hair—

Whoa, what the hell. His hair is _soft_. Like, softer than mine soft. And pretty long…

Wait.

I push the person off of me for a second.

Oh yeah, that definitely is _not_ a guy.

Instead, I'm staring into the brown eyes of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. She's panting heavily, and I know that I'm doing the same. I look her up and down, trying to soak in her beautifully toned body. The black cut-off shirt and short denim shorts definitely extenuate her athletic build.

I stare into her eyes, which are darkened with desire. She tilts her chin down a little, and it's all I can take not to pull her into another drunkenly passionate kiss.

Fuck it, I'm in college. All girls experiment.

I grab the back of her hair roughly and smash my lips into hers. I can taste the delicious rum on her tongue as we fight for dominance in my mouth. Her velvety tongue hits just the right places to make me shiver with pleasure.

I moan into her mouth again, my core heating up. As if she knew how I was feeling, she places her leg in between my legs and I sigh in relief. I slide up and down on her, my insides going crazy.

She moves onto my neck again and I swear I almost pass out. I falter, and I'm glad that her leg is supporting me, or else I would have collapsed.

She replaces her leg with her fingers in one swift motion. I feel my body naturally rock into her hand as she slips her fingers under my shorts and over my underwear. I gasp, not expecting it to feel this amazing.

Her fingers gently stroke the outside fabric and I find it hard to breathe. I hyperventilate a little as she moves the soaked material to the side.

She slides her fingers all around the outside of me and bites down harder on my neck. I tug on her hair more and dig my nails into her back. The more she teases me, the harder I dig into her skin.

I gasp again as she inserts herself inside of me. I scream on the inside; I've never felt this much before during sex. I'm not sure if it's the alcohol or if it's her, but I'm going crazy. I rock into her fingers as she thrusts in and out of me, quickly, her thumb stroking my clit.

I let out a long whimper as I ride out my climax; I lose control of my limbs and feel the best high I've ever felt. I'm feeling way too good to be embarrassed about how quick I was, but I don't think she cares one way or another.

I stay in one spot for a few moments, unable to regain control of my body. She smiles at me and nods her head once.

Without another word, she exits the stall, leaving me in a stupor.

I hear the sink running, and then the hand dryer, and then the door open and close. I want to move, to run after her, to ask her name.

But what I want even more than all of those things is to lie down and sleep. Hanna will find me eventually.

I kneel down to the ground, lying flat on my back. I don't care if this is disgusting or not, I'm tired.

Within a few moments, I drift off to a drunken sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Alison," my best friend Spencer laughs. Its high pitch sound splits my eardrums and makes me want to jump out of the window. "You look like death."<p>

I open my eyes, not sure of where I am. The ceiling light is a lot brighter than I thought it was…

God my back is so sore.

"I _feel_ like death," I groan, rolling over. That's when I realize that I fell asleep on the floor, curled up in some furry pink rug. "Is it possible to die from a hangover?"

Spencer laughs, and the overwhelming urge to jump out the window hangs over me again.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in my dorm room," Spencer kneels down beside me, still chuckling. "Hanna found you passed out in the bathroom and had to drag you all of the way back here. What happened to you last night?"

"What _didn't_ happen to me?" I counter, my voice weak. The room is suddenly spinning and there's five Spencers around me. "Oh, god, hand me that waste bucket."

She quickly dives towards the trash can and throws it towards me just in the nick of time. I begin throwing up all of my stomach contents—probably including a few organs, too. I wretch loudly and cough a few times.

"Did you let Cece talk you into doing that stupid challenge?" she asks, not looking at me. "You know that isn't even a real thing, right?"

I glare at her from over the rim of the trash can.

"You…"

But I can't even finish my sentence. I wretch again, this time even more violently. Spencer moves behind me and pulls my hair up. She slowly rubs my back in small, soothing circles.

"Well, at least you have today to recover before your first day of class tomorrow," she tells me. Class is honestly _not_ on my mind right now. I don't care if I even graduate or not.

"Screw class, Spencer," I snap. "I don't even think I'm going to make it through today."

"Sure you will," Spencer rolls her eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up and then you can sleep it off in my bed."

"Whatever," I respond. I let her pick me up off of the ground and slip one of my arms around her shoulders for support. I hold onto my barf bucket with the other hand. I try not to look at it in fears of throwing up yet again.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes by blinking slowly a few times. Something light brushes against my nose and face, and I raise my hand to get rid of it. My eyelashes flutter until my eyes are completely open.<p>

"Oh my god, she's awake!" I hear Hanna's annoying voice exclaim from beside the bed. "I've been tickling her with this peacock feather for like fifteen minutes now."

"Hanna, what the hell," Spencer's voice is heard now.

My vision refocuses and I sit up. My two best friends are sitting beside the bed, staring at me. Hanna has a peacock feather in one hand and, of course, a chocolate chip cookie in the other. She brushes her blonde hair out of her face with the feather.

"Before you ask, you're in my—well, our—dorm room again," Spencer tells me, gesturing to Hanna as she says 'our.' She straightens her sweater-vest out as she stands up. "I'm so thankful you didn't ralph all over my new sheets. My mom would have _killed_ you."

"Part of me wishes she would have," I grumble, slowly moving into a more comfortable position. Any sudden movements might make me sick again. Spencer starts to play with her hair, twisting it into braids.

I grimace and hold my pounding head in my hands. I can feel sweat starting to form on my forehead.

"Do you feel any better?" Hanna asks me. Her voice is softer this time, clearly picking up on the fact that I'm still miserable. She crunchily bites into her cookie and my eyes twitch.

I shake my head, still not raising it from my hands.

"Wow," Spencer says in her know-it-all voice. "But you've been asleep for hours."

"Clearly that hasn't done anything, has it, Spence?" I snap, lifting my head and looking at her. She raises her eyebrows and holds her hands up, indicating that she meant no offense.

"Do you want help getting to your dorm?" Hanna changes the subject before we can start bickering.

"It's a couple doors down on the left," Spencer adds.

"No, I'll manage," I stretch my hands over my head. After being awake for a few minutes, I'm starting to feel better. I can't feel my pulse pounding through my temples anymore, and I'm not as nauseous.

I rub my eyes and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Slowly but surely I slip off of the mattress and onto the solid ground. I notice that the pink rug I used as a bed last night has been put back in its normal position.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, guys," I say weakly. I start my trek, limping across their room. I have to pause at the door to take a breath and to rest my head.

They snicker from behind me.

"Shut up," I glare at them as I open the door, with difficulty. Why the hell is it so heavy?

I grunt as I pull it all of the way open and slide through it. I don't really say bye to them, because it's pretty clear I'll probably be coming over later tonight when I feel better.

I hobble my way down the hallway, looking for my name. Our dorm advisor thought it would be cute to decorate our hallway like _The Little Mermaid_, and recreate a sea. So there's paper seaweed and fake waves plastered all over the walls, not to mention that our names are on little pieces of paper shaped like the characters, mainly the crab and seagull.

I finally find my door. Even though I had moved in yesterday, I wouldn't have been able to remember what building or hallway my dorm was in to save my life. Thank god for Spencer and her creepy helicopter-mom ways.

I glance at the door, clearing my throat again. On a paper seagull, the name _Alison DiLaurentis_ is written across. A couple of inches down, _Emily Fields_. That lucky bitch got Ariel. Why did I get stuck with a damn bird?

I sigh and lean into the door, letting my weight open it this time.

The door gives way and I stumble in, barely catching myself. My roommate's back is to me, but she jumps in shock. Her dark hair wavers from the movement.

She turns around to introduce herself—she hadn't yet moved in when I was here last—and my mouth goes dry. Any sign of feeling better has been erased; I really wish I had taken that waste bucket with me, because I could really use it right now.

She drops her hand and stares at me, eyes wide. She looks just as horrified as I am.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I raise my eyebrows and fall backwards against the door, throwing my head back so that I can only see the ceiling.

Cool. My roommate is the girl from last night.

* * *

><p><strong>hahaha shit that would be so awkward... well, i've got a good idea of where i want to go with the story from here! so if you guys like it, PLEASE let me know! if not, i'll just leave it at this so i can work on my other stories. whatever you guys want :)<strong>

**also, my twitter name is also emisonisON . just letting you guys know because i usually post when i have updated my stories! so feel free to follow or contact me on there!**

**well, i hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**omg i am so overwhelmed with all of your reviews! but in a great way. thanks so much for all of the support! you guys have really made me want to make this into a longer fic... but bc of that, it'll be a little more spread out. no worries, though, there'll still be lots and lots of sexy time scenes ;)**

**enjoy guys! thanks for being patient during my delay :)**

* * *

><p>Ch 2<p>

I finally look back at her. She's fiddling with the hem on her crimson v-neck, but doesn't say anything. I bite my lip and shrug, not sure what to do. I need to get over how dead sexy she looks right now, because I don't think that she has any desires to rekindle our one night stand again.

I can't go back to Spencer and Hanna's room anytime soon—they'd get way too suspicious. Then I'd have to explain everything, and I'm _not_ ready for that. I'm going to have to just bite the bullet and stay here.

With a deep inhale, I march towards her and hold my hand out.

"I'm Alison," I announce, trying to pretend like I _didn't_ just have sex with her in a random bathroom last night. But my heart is pounding and my cheeks are flushed; I silently pray that she doesn't notice.

She reaches out and shakes my hand. "I'm Emily."

Warmth surges through my body and I smile softly at her. My eyes wander down to our intertwined hands, and before I can suppress it, I'm having flashbacks of the last time I came into contact with those fingers. Heat starts to accumulate between my legs and I have to restrain myself from kissing her. All I want is to feel her lips on mine and her fingers inside of me...

I can't help but start laughing. I have a problem with laughing when I'm not supposed to. And then, I try not to laugh, but that just makes me laugh even harder. The girl—Emily—tilts her head to the side, perplexed at my behavior. Needless to say she wrenched her hand free from my grasp, staring at it.

I wish she knew how truly _horrifying_ this was for me... and still unbelievably hot. She clears her throat and laces her hands behind her back before walking over to her desk. I take this opportunity to go over to mine and grab my journal and a pen. I need to distract myself from the urge to jump on top of her.

After I grab the items, I jump up onto my bed and prop myself up in the corner, resting the journal on one of my knees. Emily sits in her desk, not doing anything.

Then she abruptly turns around, makes eye contact with me, and hops onto her bed. She leans over the side of it and reaches into the bookcase that separates our beds. When she finds a book that's satisfactory, she leans back into a comfortable position. The book still isn't opened, though.

"I'm sorry, this is so awkward," I say suddenly, trying to make a joke out of it. She doesn't laugh; instead she narrows her eyes and stares at me.

"Yeah," she says simply. Her fingers brush over the pages of her book. I lick my lips and watch every slight movement she makes.

"So, uhm, were you hungover today?" I ask. I'm hoping that a little bit of conversation will break the ice and keep me from doing anything stupid.

"No," Emily responds. "Were you?"

"Oh, not really," I lie. I avoid eye contact for a few moments, suddenly finding our dorm door very interesting. Anything to keep my thoughts from wandering towards being on that bed with her...

We sit in silence for what feels like hours. Every time I'm about to say something, I realize how stupid it sounds and I just bite my tongue. To my surprise, she's the one who breaks the silence by clearing her throat. I look at her hopefully, a stupid smile on my face.

"So," she says, her voice wavering slightly, "you said you take all of your victims into random bathroom stalls?"

I choke on air. No, that can't be right. That was definitely the first time I've ever done something like that in public. What the hell happened last night?

"What?" I splutter. I study her expression, and I'm even more surprised to see that she's smirking at me.

"You really don't remember anything, do you," Emily muses.

"I don't think I want to," I lie. Truthfully I want to relive every single moment, but I think that would be weird to say... There's a flash of hurt across her face, but she quickly covers it up with a small smile.

"No," she shakes her head, "you really don't."

Okay this is too awkward. Screw it, I'll take explaining everything to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over dealing with this.

I snap my journal shut and slide off of my bed. Tucking the book under my arm, I march towards the door.

"I'm sorry," Emily calls. I hesitate only slightly before ignoring her and pulling the door open. It crashes closed behind me, and I almost raise my hands to cover my ears. I clench my jaw. I want to turn around, march right back into the room and up to her bed, and demand that she go out for drinks with me tonight so that we can have a repeat.

I don't know how the hell I'm going to survive this school year with her as a roommate; having sex with her is all I'm ever going to be able to think about. I'm going to need to put in an exchange request or something. I would take living in a boiler room over rooming with this girl... or maybe just a cold shower.

* * *

><p>"Alison, are you okay?" Spencer asks me, worried laced in her voice. "You've barely touched your pizza."<p>

I look down at the slice in my hand and recoil a little. I had completely forgotten that we had ordered pizza. I adjust my sitting position so that I'm sitting cross-legged like the other two, with the pizza box in the middle of our circle.

"I'm fine," I assure her, and take a giant bite.

"You still look super sick," Hanna says. She glances at Spencer and they exchange a foreign look.

"I feel super sick," I clutch my stomach.

I just still can't believe how horrible my luck is. Like seriously, are you kidding me?

"You know, you can sleep in here for a few days if you want," Hanna offers. Spencer elbows her hard in the ribs. "Ow, Spence!"

I snap my head up and narrow my eyes at her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, sorry," Hanna rubs her side. I eye her suspiciously as panic starts to set in. They know. They have to know. Why else would she say that?

"I think I'm going to take this to go," I sniff and lift my chin so that my nose is in the air. I grab a few more pieces and stack them on my plate.

"Wait, Ali, we didn't mean it like that," Spencer scrambles up after me. I bite my lip and ignore her while I slip my flip flops on.

"I can't think about this right now," I say with exasperation before turning around to face her.

"Okay," she holds her hands up. "Well, if you ever do, let us know."

I grunt and give them a curt nod. I'm definitely never talking to them about this… ever. With a small wave, I pull their door open and leave their room.

I sigh and lean against the wall beside their door. I have absolutely no where to go. I can't go in my room because of Emily, and I can't stay in Hanna and Spencer's room because they _know_ about Emily.

I wonder if they know how much I enjoyed it and long to do it again...

Man this freaking sucks. I slide to the tile floor, taking one of those stupid paper seaweed decorations down with me.

This year is going to suck.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry again for the delay! i'm not really too happy with this chapter, but i have to like lead up to the sexy moments happening again... i feel like it'd be too forced to do otherwise, BUT i might be wrong. feel free to review or pm me and tell me :) i love getting feedback, it just helps my writing!<strong>

**so ya! i enjoy hearing from you guys. lemme know if you want to see anything specific, and i'll write it in one of the upcoming chapters. review, pm, tweet me, etc. same name as on here: emisonisON**

**new chapter will be up soon(ish). thanks for the patience guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**omg... so sorry... i love you guys! please don't hate me for taking so long to update :( promise it'll be faster next time!**

* * *

><p>Ch 3<p>

"This is freaking horrible," I groan as I slide my lunch tray behind Hanna's.

We're eating at the dining hall _again_ and they're serving the same shit… _again_. Such crap. They always preach about having 'home-cooked meals' but everyone knows they just microwave instant mashed potatoes and stick frozen pizza in the oven. I could do that for way cheaper than this stupid meal plan… if I had an oven in my dorm.

"What? It's only the third time this week that they've had green beans and baked chicken," Hanna shrugs. I wince at her and shake my head slowly because I know she's actually being serious.

I rub my eyes and stifle a yawn before scooping some watery green beans onto my plate. I know it was only seven at night, but I was _dying_. I can't wait to hit the hay tonight. Everything has been so stressful for the past few weeks.

I avoid going to my dorm at all costs; it's way too uncomfortable to see Emily. I make sure not to go in at night until I'm positive that she's asleep already, and I wake up at the crack of dawn so I can avoid her in the mornings. All of my homework is done in either Spencer and Hanna's dorm or in the library. By no means will I ever do any work where it could be around her.

I think the thing that bothers me the most isn't that she's my roommate or anything, but it's that I _really_ liked what we did in the bathroom that night. I'm not trying to be a horny teenager or whatever, but I dream about that night all of the time. It's pretty awkward to wake up across the room from someone that you just had a fantasy about, so I try to avoid her altogether.

I wonder if she thinks about it as much as I do. I just can't get over her smooth lips against my neck and her fingers firmly thrusting inside my—

"_Alison_," Spencer interrupts my daydream. She grabs onto the sleeve of my shirt and starts pulling me towards the table Hanna picked out for us.

I'm kind of grateful for she interrupted, though. I'm not sure what I looked like, but it probably looked really freaking weird. Not to mention I was just standing there awkwardly.

I clear my throat in attempt to recover, but from the way Hanna is smirking at me, I figure she already knows what I was thinking about. I glare at her before turning up my nose and walking proudly over to the nearby soda machine.

I've never really been much of a soda drinker. I guess if I had a favorite, it would probably be orange soda, but I just could never get over the carbonation.

I pour myself a cup of water and try to maintain my dignity as I march back over to the girls. Spencer and Hanna are sitting next to each other and I'm across from Hanna. Lucky me, I get to see what kind of food she gets stuck in her teeth tonight.

I stab my fork into the mashed potatoes and try to stir them around a little bit. Maybe some movement will make them more edible. I raise my glass and take a sip.

"Emily!" Hanna calls suddenly, and raises her hand over her head. I nearly choke on my water, and Spencer leans forward so that she can slap my back a couple times. Completely oblivious, Hanna waves my roommate over and gestures to the empty seat next to me. "Over here!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"What? We're friends now."

"Friends?" I scoff incredulously. I frantically glance at Spencer for help, but she is tactfully avoiding eye contact with either of us by playing with her potatoes.

With one fluid movement, I scoot my chair as far away from the one beside me as possible without it looking sketchy.

"Yeah, we have chem class together," Hanna smiles at the approaching brunette. She bites into a green bean and the juice from it lands on my cheek. I wipe it away with an irritated finger.

"How'd you not know you have it together?" Spencer muses. I roll my eyes; who the hell cares?

"Well it's a giant lecture hall," my blonde 'friend' shrugs. "Hey, Em."

She smiles as the chair beside me scrapes the cheap tile floor and Emily sits down. I notice that she has gotten only three slices of pepperoni pizza.

I bristle when she scoots closer to the table and takes a bite of pizza. My gaze shifts between the three of them, wondering if any of them feel as uncomfortable as I do. But apparently they don't, because Spencer sparks up a conversation about the funky smell in the hallway of our dorm with no problem. Emily giggles, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, you noticed that too? I thought I was the only one," she exclaims, laughing. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and smiles without teeth.

"Alison, you haven't said anything to her?" Spencer asks me. When I don't answer, she turns her attention back to Emily. "Alison has the _best_ theories of why it smells the way it does. I'm surprised she hasn't talked to you about them!"

Emily shrugs. "Alison and I don't really talk."

I flinch a little by her casual tone. I can tell that she wasn't trying to be rude; she was just stating a fact. It really seems like she doesn't care.

"Well, we all know that already," Hanna snorts. Spencer elbows her hard in the ribs and this time I can't help but spit my water out all over her. "Ew, Alison! Watch where you're spraying."

"What the hell, Hanna," I snap, my face heating up. I wipe the side of my mouth and try not to freak out. Whenever I get too embarrassed, I always end up crying, and I definitely don't want any of these girls to see me cry.

"Loosen up, it's just a joke."

I expect Hanna to be saying it, but when the voice comes from my right my jaw almost drops. I slowly turn to face Emily, afraid of what I'm about to see. Our eyes lock and she smirks even more.

"Yeah, it's only like a big deal if you liked it," Hanna teases. She reaches forward and pinches my cheek; I hope she can't feel the blood accumulating there from blushing so much.

"Oh, trust me, she liked it," Emily responds with a wink, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Hanna lets out a cry of laughter and throws her head back, but not before she high-fives Emily.

"Okay, I think we've all had enough fun," Spencer _finally_ cuts in. I glare at her to show that she should have intervened earlier.

"Apparently Alison still wants more," Hanna wiggles her eyebrows at me. I almost lunge across the table and strangle her, but somehow manage to refrain. I take a deep breath and count to ten.

I'm not sure why my mom tells me to do this whenever I get upset; this shit doesn't work. I'm still just as mad at ten as I was when I was at one. Therapeutic counting my ass. My nose flares as I try to keep my composure. The more they laugh, the more my façade starts to fade.

"Ugh," I huff and stand up abruptly. I push my lunch tray to the middle of the table, not even blinking when it collides with Hanna's. With one last icy glare at the table, I turn my heel and trudge to the bathroom on the other side of the cafeteria.

I've barely made it inside the bathroom when the first tear starts to fall. There's a girl washing her hands at the sink, so I try to play it off like I just yawned. I slow my pace down to a saunter when I head into a stall so that I don't seem too suspicious.

I clench my fists in frustration as the hot tears silently slide down my cheeks. I'm so mad at myself for letting Hanna get to me; it's just like her to do this. She thinks it's all innocent humor because I try to put on a front and pretend like I never get embarrassed or down, but I think my mask just cracked.

The bathroom door creaks open as the sink-girl leaves. It closes with a loud thump that shakes the stall wall I'm leaning against. The air around me is silent for a while and I hang my head. I can feel someone else in the bathroom with me, but they haven't moved from the doorway.

It doesn't surprise me when knuckles are tapping on the stall door.

"Alison."

It _does_ surprise me that it's Emily. I let out a sigh to let her know that it's me but I don't want to talk. Apparently she doesn't take the hint because she leans against the door from the other side. The latch clanks from the pressure, but thankfully doesn't burst open.

"Hanna was just kidding," she says, her voice soft.

I clear my throat as noiselessly as possible.

"Uhm, duh," I force my voice to be fierce, "I'm just peeing. So if you could leave, that would be nice. It's kind of awkward with you hovering."

"Alison."

"Fine," I groan. I don't know what it is about her that made me cave so easily, but somehow she did.

I unlock the stall and swing the door open recklessly, almost hitting myself in the face.

"Hi," Emily smiles without any teeth, her eyebrows raised slightly.

I nod once in acknowledgement and try to push past her. She catches my arm so that I have to turn back to face her.

"Listen, I don't exactly want to be in a bathroom alone with you," I say, my voice dripping with fake cruelty. I don't want to show her any more emotion than I already have.

She drops my arm and her hand falls lifelessly to her side.

"I don't get what your problem is," she says, and she sounds genuinely hurt. She swallows and blinks a few times, each more exaggerated than the last. She tries to say something a few times, but shakes her head and looks around anywhere but me.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"We hooked up," she says simply, finally making eye contact with me. Any sign of hurt has vanished; her eyes are smoky and emotionless. "That's it. I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it."

I open my mouth to speak but my throat is dry. I sigh again and throw my head back, suddenly entranced by the moldy tiles on the ceiling.

"Alison, listen," she begins after a few moments, "I think you're great, but I have a boyfriend. He doesn't go here, but we've been together since high school."

I don't know why that statement hurts me as much as it does, but it feels like someone is taking a knife to my heart.

I take a deep breath and nod a few times. That's totally fine. At least she's not like in love with me or anything… right?

One thing that keeps nagging my mind though is that I've never seen a picture of him or heard her mention him at all.

"I guess all girls experiment in college," she laughs. Her smile melts any ice that was between us and her laughter echoes beautifully in my ears.

"Experiment?" I question.

"Oh my god, you thought I was gay?" she starts to laugh even harder. Part of me hopes that it's forced.

"W-well," I stutter, feeling embarrassed again, "I mean, you were kinda good at like—I just thought—that you'd done—yeah."

She shakes her head frantically and slaps my arm playfully.

"That was the first time I've _ever_ touched a girl," Emily says. The hollowness in her voice makes me question that statement, but I decide not to pry. I think she thinks the conversation is over because she turns to exit the room.

"Wow," I decide to say; I don't want her to leave. "I'd just never…"

"Maybe you just haven't had anyone touch you the right way," she winks at me from over her shoulder and flips her hair in my direction. My stomach flips.

I gape at her figure as it slides through the doorway.

I totally lied earlier. I definitely want to be anywhere alone with her.

* * *

><p><strong>like where it's going? yez? no? lemme know with a review or pm! doesn't matta, i love hearing from you guys! thanks so much for your interest and support and i hope this chapter exceeded all of your expectations!<strong>

**follow me on twitter, same username! i usually tweet whenever i update one of my stories!**

**okay so i wanted to update to address a review i just got, just in case it was bothering anyone else! okay, so. something tells me that this isn't the first time that emily's touched a girl. you aren't just magically good at fingering, it takes practiceeee (unless you're like a prodigy or something lolz). also bear with me on the boyfriend thing, i have to have some angst whether it's real or in alison's head. i can't just have them jump each other's bones when they clearly think the other isn't interested. that wouldn't make for a good story at all**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay :)**

* * *

><p>Ch 4<p>

The dreary weather outside just reflects how I'm feeling inside. I take a deep breath and close my sketchbook, hanging my head back until it collides lightly with the wall. I adjust my blanket around my legs and curl up tighter in my bed.

I'm so lame to not have any plans on a Friday night. Spencer and Hanna both went back home for the weekend, and I'm left alone in the worst weather. Even if I did want to do something, I wouldn't be able to step a foot out of my dorm without getting monsooned on.

The door clicks open and Emily steps in, completely soaked from the storm circling campus. She kicks off her soaked shoes and huffs in annoyance.

"Did you forget an umbrella?" I muse, tapping my pencil against my knee. She scowls in my general direction, but doesn't look at me.

I shrug; maybe she's not in the mood for talking. I wipe my eyes and decide that if I'm not going to go out tonight, I'm going hard in this dorm. I throw my blanket off and slip off of the bed. I can feel Emily's eyes watching me as she rings her hair out over the trashcan.

I saunter over to my closet and pull out some rum and a solo cup. I hesitate when I'm about to grab another one because I don't know if she wants one or not. The last time we drank together ended a little… strangely.

"Eh," I clear my throat, and hold up a solo cup, "do you want one?"

She nods wordlessly and extends her hand. Relief floods through my body and I instantly feel warm despite the chilly atmosphere in the dorm.

She places the cup temporarily on her desk and rummages through her closet for dry clothes. Again, without saying anything, she slips her shirt over her head and tosses it into a wet pile by her desk chair. I feel more warmth in my body, but this time it's mainly in my core. I look away from her bare torso as quickly as I can as to avoid tackling her in another bout of passion. My mouth goes dry as I see her slide off her underwear in my peripheral vision.

I honestly don't know what comes over me when it comes to Emily. Something about her is just so… _hot_. I can't even describe it.

"So how was your day?" I ask, my voice sounding a little strained. I look back at her finally, thankful that she's wearing clothes again. She hangs her wet clothes on the hooks on the back of the door.

"Eh, sucked," she shrugs and looks back at me. "Are you going to pour me a drink or just stand there?"

I knit my eyebrows and frown, taken aback. I'm sharing my alcohol, shouldn't she be grateful?

I let out a little 'hm' and pick her cup off from the desk, making sure to brush against her in the process. I feel her noticeably shiver from the contact and smile. There's no way that she doesn't feel the same tension that I do.

"Heavy on the rum," she mumbles as I move back towards my side of the room.

"Aye aye, Captain," I grin. "Get it? Captain? Like Captain Morgan?"

She rolls her eyes, but can't suppress the smile.

"I'm funny, admit it," I tell her as I pour rum into her cup. She shrugs and rolls her eyes again in response. I take her silence as consent.

"So why such a rough day? Trouble with the boyfriend?" I ask casually, handing her the drink.

"Boyfriend?" she furrows her eyebrows. "What are you—_oh_! Yeah, no, that's fine."

A crimson blush creeps onto her face and she immediately starts chugging the drink I made her. I raise my eyebrows at her, but don't question anything. I take a sip of the drink I just poured myself and almost choke in surprise as she places her empty cup on the desk beside me.

"Careful, I made that strong," I warn her.

"Exactly," she snaps. "Another one. Please."

"Okay," I consent and pour her another drink.

She starts to quickly drink this one too, which worries me. I feel a sort of protection over her, even though I'm not sure exactly why. I clear my throat to try to get her attention, but she ignores me.

She lowers her drink for a moment so she can breathe, but as soon as she does, it's back against her lips.

"Whoa," I instinctively raise my hand and grasp her wrist to stop her movements.

"Let go, Alison," she growls.

I narrow my eyes and shake my head, tightening my grip. I put my cup on a shelf of my closet so I can focus solely on her.

"I'm serious." Her voice is forceful.

"Me too," I say back just as forcefully.

She rips her hand from my grasp, spilling the contents of her drink all over the both of us. I look down at my stained shirt and shrug. I never liked this shirt anyways; I stole it from Spencer when we were like in the seventh grade. I don't even think she ever noticed.

Emilystands in front of me, breathing intensifying by the second. She makes no movement to clean her shirt and looks at me with livid eyes.

"Look what you—"

"Here I got it," I say at the same time when it's clear that she isn't going to attempt to dry her shirt off. I pull a napkin from my desk drawer and start dabbing at her shirt. She flinches back, but I take a step forward to continue my cleaning. It's not a big deal, it's just on her torso. It's not like I'm touching her boobs or anything.

"Stop!" she screams and slaps my hand. I immediately drop the napkin and look at her face with confusion.

Her eyes shine with worry and she divides her attention between my hand and my face. Her cheeks start to lose color and her face pales.

I hold my hands up, noticing the throbbing sensation on the back of the hand that she hit. My forehead wrinkles as I stare at her, not sure what the hell just happened. My eyes narrow even more and I grab the cup from its residing place on the shelf. Without saying anything, I brush past her so I can sit on my bed, purposefully shouldering her. I stop short of my bed when I hear her voice.

"I'm—" she begins, but hesitates.

"Psycho?" I offer and lean against my bed so that I'm facing her. Part of me is kidding, but the other part is serious.

She shrugs, looking dazed. "I guess."

A deafening crack of thunder echoes through the room, rattling the windows. She jumps a little in shock. It seems to remind her where she is, and she looks down at her rum and coke stained shirt. She sighs and starts to peel that off of her.

As she sifts through her clothes, she finally decides on a plain red t-shirt. She begins to lift it over her head, and I feel my eyes darken as I get a better view of her extended abs and chest.

Before I can even stop myself, I blurt, "You don't have to put that back on."

My eyes widen when I realize that I said that out loud, and I instantly regret it. I lift my cup to my lips and start to chug, hoping that she won't ask any questions.

"What?" she asks, of course pausing midway in the process of putting the shirt on.

"It's just," I hesitate, feeling my face heat up, "you know your clothes keep getting wet. I wouldn't want you to have to go through that whole process again."

"That's so considerate of you," she says dryly, but I can sense a slight humor in her voice. She pulls the shirt over her head and sighs deeply.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I ask, taking another casual gulp of my drink. I wince a little; that sip was mostly rum.

"I just have issues with my parents," she says vaguely. She looks down at her empty cup with disappointment. "They want me to be someone that I'm not."

I push myself off of the frame of my bed and move towards her. She instinctively takes a step back so that she's flush against the door.

Without saying anything, I grab a couple more solo cups, the handle of rum, the bottle of coke, and, after searching my desk drawer for a few minutes, a quarter. I balance it all under my arm and take a few steps to the center of the room. Emily watches me apprehensively, but I still don't speak.

I slide down to the ground gracefully and cross my legs. I set two cups opposite from each other and start to pour a shot of rum and coke into both of them.

"What are you doing?" she finally asks. I smile to myself; I had been waiting for her to.

I lift the quarter up. "Quarters. Haven't you ever played?"

She shakes her head. Curiosity overcomes her and she grudgingly takes a seat behind one of the cups.

"Well, this is a condensed version because it's only two people," I explain and look up at her finally. I smile softly when I see that she's hanging on my every word. "Basically you just kinda 'throw' the quarter against the ground and try to get it to bounce into the other person's cup."

"What happens if you miss?"

"Then it's the other person's turn," I respond simply.

"What happens if you make it?"

"Then you have to chug your drink."

"Oh."

"You were doing a fine job of chugging before," I tease. "I figured you'd be good at this game."

She laughs for the first time and my chest starts to feel light.

"A laugh? It must be my lucky day," I wink at her. I'm not sure exactly why I'm being so flirtatious; it's just so natural. And it makes her blush, which I think is the cutest thing ever.

So what, I said it. I think Emily's cute. Sue me.

Anything to get her feeling better and _not_ slapping my hand is a win for me, though.

"You want to start?" I ask and drop the quarter in the palm of her hand. She seems shocked at first, but consents.

Thunder rumbles outside again and she glances at the window.

"Are you scared of thunder?" I question, genuinely curious.

She glares at me and ignores me. Instead, she tries to bounce the quarter into my cup, but fails miserably. It clatters by my foot and I can't help but laugh.

"Shut up," she mumbles.

I shrug and bounce the quarter, which, of course, lands in my cup instead of hers. I groan and drink the shot that's inside of it.

She smirks at me from over the rim of my cup and I roll my eyes.

"Your turn," I toss the quarter at her and fix myself another small drink.

She bounces the quarter against the ground and it ricochets into my cup.

"What the hell?" I frown. She smiles at me and waits expectantly for me to finish my drink. I glare at her, pretending to be mad.

After a few more rounds of her kicking my ass, I pretty much want to throw in the towel. I must be pretty drunk because I never noticed that Emily had a twin. I shake my head forcefully and remind myself that it's just double-vision and, no, my fantasy can't come true.

"You good?" she giggles, her words slurring together.

"Mhm," I nod, but can't help but laugh because it's a downright lie.

She falls backwards onto the floor and kicks her empty cup over. She puts her arms behind her head to form a pillow.

I sit in a daze for a moment, watching her and admiring her beauty. Despite my incoherent state, my heart flutters when I think about what I want to be doing.

It would be so simple to lean forward and straddle her. So simple to blame it on the alcohol.

"Alison?"

"Yeah?" I try to shake the thoughts from my mind.

"I feel terrible," she whispers.

"Oh, crap," I frown. I force myself to crawl over to the trashcan in the corner of the room and bring it back to her. I start to consciously work on getting sober so that I can take better care of her.

"No, not like that," she pushes the trashcan away from her limp body. "Well, yes, like that, too. But that's not what I meant."

"Okay," I say, not knowing how to respond. I clear my throat and try to help her sit up in case she needs to throw up. When I hold my arms under her for support, she bursts out crying. My eyes widen and it takes all of my power not to run away. I fight the urge and instead rub small, comforting circles on her back.

"I'm such a bad l-liar," she says between sobs. I stroke her hair with my other hand.

I shake my head. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," she cries bitterly, "because I've been lying to y-you."

"Okay," I nod my head, not sure where she's going with this. Her stomach convulses and I'm sure she's going to puke, but she doesn't.

"Hey, we should get you to the bathroom," I suggest. She nods, but doesn't move. I inwardly sigh and stand up, wavering slightly. I pull her up with difficulty, having to lean against my bed so that we both don't topple over.

She's silent as I sling her arm over my shoulder and place my other hand on her waist. Her body shakes against mine as she cries soundlessly.

I swallow and start to head towards the door. I prop it open with difficulty and somehow manage to pull us through it. I'm lucky the bathroom is so close to our room, because I'm not sure how long I could keep supporting her in my present state.

After a few awkward steps, I make it to the bathroom door. I lean against it to push it open, silently thanking god that there isn't anyone inside. I hobble us towards an empty stall and slowly place her down on the floor next to a toilet. She throws her arms over the seat of it and sobs. I pull her hair up with my spare hair tie and wait for the inevitable.

"Shh," I coo and begin to stroke her back again. This must be a truly sobering experience for me, because I don't even feel a buzz anymore.

A large bolt of lightning flashes outside and within a second, the thunder follows. They disappear within moments, taking the power with them. The bathroom becomes almost pitch black; the only thing I can see is Emily's silhouette leaning over the toilet.

"I'm s-so sorry, A-Ali," she cries. Her body convulses again, but this time she does throw up. I grimace a little, but remain unfazed aside from that.

"Don't apologize," I whisper softly. "I have to take care of my best friend Cece _all_ of the time. I'm used to it."

She shakes her head and throws up again. Her knuckles grip the side of the toilet seat. I sit up a little and feel my way around the top of the toilet until I find the lever to flush it.

The lights flicker back on, but they're the emergency generator lights, so they aren't as bright as usual. Emily looks back at me, mascara running down her face. I rip a couple sheets of toilet paper off and start dabbing at her eyes.

"That's not—" she begins, but has to stop so that she can throw up again. I start to rub her back again.

"It's okay," I tell her. "I promise."

"No-o, you don't g-get it," she coughs.

"Okay," I furrow my eyebrows again but try to shrug it off like she's just drunk talking.

Her coughs mix with cries and she heaves into the bowl.

"It's okay, let it all out," I flush the toilet again when she comes up for air.

She takes a deep breath and fumbles around to grab some toilet paper on her own. I move out of her way, but maintain contact with her back so that she doesn't fall forward and crack her skull against the toilet.

She blows her nose, shielding her face from my view. I honestly don't care what she looks like right now; I just want her to feel better.

"I lied to you," she repeats and tosses the used tissue into the toilet. I refrain from rolling my eyes at her repetition.

"That's okay."

Emily glances at me, her eyes swollen and red. She wipes at them, managing to smear her makeup even more.

"Alison," her voice shakes and she takes a deep breath. "I don't have a boyfriend."

I raise my eyebrows and nod, trying not to bust out laughing.

"No offense, Emily, but I kind of figured," I tell her, and attempt to wipe some of the makeup off of her face. I smile at her in what I mean to be encouragement.

She shakes her head furiously and I drop my hands to my side.

"No, you don't get it," she insists. I wait for her to continue, but she just shakes her head more.

"Stop," I say, trying to get her to keep her head still. "You're going to make yourself throw up again."

"Alison."

"What, Emily?" I ask patiently, stroking some loose hair from her face.

"I'm gay."

Without another word, she slides down beside the toilet and falls asleep. I mentally high-five myself, but feel guilty afterwards because she's basically unconscious. I flush the toilet one last time and pull her up so I can clean her up and carry her back to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>hollaaaaa ;) didn't want to put alison's complete reaction in here YET, but i think you guys can figure what it'll be hahah.<strong>

**review, PM, or message/tweet me! twitter is the same username. love to hear what you guys think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hope this chapter makes it worth the wait ;)**

* * *

><p>Ch 5<p>

I knew it. I knew that she was gay! I'd totally been getting such Sapphic vibes from her.

I can't stop thinking about that night. It's already been a week and I can't shake it from my thoughts. I moved through the school week like a zombie, unable to focus on anything except Emily's confession.

Surprisingly it hasn't been awkward in the dorm. I don't think she remembers telling me that she's gay, and I'm sure as hell not going to bring it up. I don't want her to feel like there's any judgment from my direction.

After all, even though I may not be gay—who the hell knows—I have no room to judge, because if anyone could read my thoughts whenever I see her, they would have a strong case against me.

I sigh as I reach my last class of the day. It has been such a boring week and I've been dying for the weekend. I just need to drink and party, honestly.

Whatever, just fifty minutes of freshman English. That's the only thing in the way of me and my relaxation time. As I'm settling into my seat in the back of the lecture hall—I'm such a good student—my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my pocket and smile when I see that it's Emily.

**E: Hey Ali**

**A: Hey**

**E: I have a surprise waiting for u when u get back 2 the dorm!**

**A: Aw ur so cute**

**E: Txt me when ur on ur way back!**

Great, now I'm even _more_ excited for this damn class to be over. I wonder what the surprise is. Butterflies flit around in my stomach just thinking about the fact that she was thinking about me.

I have no idea what to expect to be waiting for me at the dorm. I mean, I can fantasize about what I'd like it to be, but that's highly unlikely. I swipe my card key so that I can get inside the outside door of the dorm. I take the steps two at a time as I hustle my way up to my floor.

I pause at the top of the stairs to steady my breath so that Emily doesn't know that I was just running; that would be so embarrassing.

When my heart rate has settled back down, I continue my short walk to our dorm. I knock lightly to let her know that it's me before opening the door and walking in.

"Alison!" she sounds so happy to see me. I can't help but grin when I see her smiling up at me. She's sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of the floor.

I throw my head back and laugh when I see the 'surprise' she's set up. That bitch set up two 'Tavern Challenges' for us to take together. Sure enough, there're twelve shots, in two lines of six, in front of her.

"I can't believe you," I say to the ceiling.

She's beaming when I look back down at her. I roll my eyes and sit across from her, careful not to knock down my line of shots.

"I couldn't find white rum, so I decided on coconut instead," she disclaims, looking a little embarrassed.

I smile. "What made you think of this?"

She shrugs, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You said you were having a bad week."

"Eh, not bad so much as super boring," I tell her. I crack my neck and roll my shoulders, trying to relax and get comfortable.

"Oh, well, here's a way to spice it up," she shimmies, and I have to look away so I don't lunge over the shots and kiss her.

"Whoa, watch it," I hold my hands up, "we don't want a repeat of last time."

Her smile vanishes for a moment before she forces another one.

"Well, you probably don't," I add, teasing her with a wink. "I know I do."

Her smile disappears again, but for a different reason this time. Her eyes darken and she has to look down to break eye contact. I mentally pat myself on the back; I love just messing around with her. I keep making all of these flirty jokes towards her and she just shifts around uncomfortably.

Honestly I think that she just thinks I'm joking around, but in all honesty I'm not. I keep dropping sexual innuendos and flirty comments hoping to break down her walls, but she doesn't budge.

Maybe this is her way of letting me in, since this shot challenge is the whole reason we're dealing with these awkward tensions.

"So, what are your rules?" I ask and lightly brush my finger along the rim of one of the shot glasses.

"Don't die."

I frown, but nod. "Fair enough."

She smiles at my reaction and I wink at her.

"So same rules as the original Tavern Challenge, then? Six shots in a row, no chaser until you're finished with the last shot?" I arch one of my eyebrows, and she nods in response.

"Cool. Are you and I matched up with our alcohol?" I ask. She furrows her brows, so I clarify, "I mean, when I'm taking vodka, are you taking vodka? And when I'm taking gin, are you taking gin?"

"Oh!" she exclaims, looking a little embarrassed for some reason. "Yes."

"Perfect," I smirk a little. I glance at the shots; thankfully the first one is vodka, so I can get that out of the way immediately. It's followed by the coconut rum, gin, whiskey, spiced rum, and finally, tequila. There's a chaser of Coke at the end of the line. I look at her seriously, "Ready?"

I raise my glass to her. She taps mine gently, causing the glasses to clink.

"Cheers to you, beautiful," I wink. She opens her mouth to speak, but decides against it. I wait until she also has her shot glass against her lips before I throw my head back and down the first shot.

Just like I expected, the vodka is horrible. I suppress a gag and reach for the coconut rum for a chaser. Thankfully it serves its purpose and rids my mouth of the taste of vodka. Glancing up at Emily, she seems to be thinking the same thing.

Gin is gross. Whiskey is almost my downfall. Spiced rum isn't too bad. Tequila saved my life. Coke saved my life even more than the tequila did. But none of them are as strong as I would normally expect.

When I put the solo cup of Coke down, I notice that it's at the exact same time as when she puts hers down.

"Synchronized, betch," I laugh. She shrugs her shoulders but doesn't say anything.

I know I have to wait a couple minutes for the buzz—or blackout, like last time—to kick in, but I'm feeling kind of impatient.

I'm also feeling pretty… tense?

Emily bites her lips and leans back on her hands. I hungrily look her up and down and shake my head slowly. It's sad that she doesn't even realize how drop dead gorgeous she is.

"What?" she asks when she notices me staring. Her cheeks flush a little.

"You know I'm not kidding when I flirt, right?" I find myself saying. Her eyes widen in shock, and I think mine mirror hers. I wasn't expecting to say that, either.

"What?" she repeats, still in shock.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, but we both can tell I don't mean it. She gapes at me and waits for my next move. "I need to taste you again."

I push all of the shot glasses to the side recklessly and close the distance between us, diving forward and throwing all of my weight on her. She clumsily falls onto her back so that I can straddle her, and I immediately attack her neck.

At first she doesn't do anything, which makes me question my decisions. But after a few moments, she moans, and I can feel her neck vibrate into my lips.

I tangle my hands in her hair and lift my mouth up to hers. I kiss her slowly at first, but she deepens it almost instantly. Our tongues fight for dominance, but mine wins in the end.

Not daring to break the kiss, I start to stand up, pulling her up with me. She seems hesitant at first, but consents.

First, I take a couple steps back—lips still connected—and fumble around at the door for the lock. I finally find it and turn it so that no one can walk in on us.

Next, I lead her towards my bed, which I know I make it to because her back bumps into it. She gasps in surprise into my mouth when I lift her up onto the bed so that she's sitting on the edge, and I step in between her legs. She wraps them around me, and we deepen the kiss even more.

After a few moments of making out like that, I can't handle it anymore. I'm going crazy; I need to either touch her or be touched. I tap her shoulder lightly to indicate that I want to come onto the bed, too, which she surprisingly understands. She scoots back so that I can hop up, and she lies down with her head on my pillow.

I take a moment to admire her beauty. Her disheveled hair is spread all around my pillow, and her eyes are dark with lust. I bite my lip and stroke her cheek with my thumb. She seems shocked at first, but relaxes into my touch. I lean down and kiss her lips, sucking her bottom lip. When she opens her mouth to emit a small whimper, I take advantage and start to tongue her again. She whimpers again, so I suck on her tongue. Anything to drive her as crazy as she's driving me.

I break the kiss to pull my shirt off over my head, tossing it aimlessly off to the side. I pull her shirt off next, a little rougher than I did for mine.

I lick my lips as I soak in the lingerie that covers her chest. It's black and laced—almost as if she knew this was going to happen. I smile at her in recognition, and she rolls her eyes, pulling me in by the neck into another kiss.

Emily tangles her hands in my hair and she pulls lightly, causing me to moan. I can't believe this effect she has over me.

I break the kiss and trail kisses down her jawline and neck, ending at her collarbone. I lightly nibble at it and then turn my attention to her bra strap. I nip at it with my teeth. I can feel her laugh and I love the way her chest vibrates against mine.

I sit up a little so that I can get a better angle at her bra clasp behind her. After a few missed attempts, I finally manage to unclasp it. I greedily rip it off of her and expose her bare torso.

My core tightens at the very sight of her breasts. I inadvertently rock myself back and forth on her stomach to appease the feeling between my legs. She puts her hands on my ass and leads my rocking; I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut. I can't believe how good she makes me feel. She removes her hands from my hips for a moment just so that she can unclasp my bra and toss it off to the side.

I regain my consciousness and bend down so that I can pay attention to her chest. Still riding back and forth on her, I gently kiss all around her breast before completely taking her tit in my mouth. I tease her by lightly tonguing it back and forth, tracing small circles. I suck and massage it at the same time, and I almost come undone at the sound she groans out. I smile into her boob and I'm pretty sure she notices.

"Alison," she pants my name and I almost lose it _again_. She creates more friction between my core and her torso, pushing down harder and rocking me back and forth slower than before. My breath hitches in my throat and I have to consciously hold myself back from coming. I raise my head up off of her chest and smile crookedly at her. She questions me with her eyes.

"I think I owe you something," I smirk and lean back down onto her neck, rolling off of her slightly. Without another word, I slide my right hand under her shorts, between her underwear and abdomen. I slowly inch my way down to her clit as I nibble more at her neck. I make another trail down to her other breast and start sucking on that tit.

I slowly graze my thumb against her sensitive clit, causing her to shake with pleasure. I take that as a sign to keep going, and so with my index finger, I continue down to her actual vagina, but leave my thumb to keep stroking.

My index finger lightly brushes over her center, and I inwardly smile at how wet she is. I swirl my tongue around her nipple just as I enter her with my finger. She bucks into my hand and I rub her further. I pull my finger out and I can feel the disappointment radiating off of her. Within moments, though, I've thrust it back inside of her, this time with my middle finger, too.

Her nails dig into my back and she emits a small cry. I decide to quicken my pace a little and continue doing what I'm doing, but not for too much longer.

Right when I think she's on the edge, I pull my fingers out. She makes a noise that I can only take as disappointment, but I ignore it.

Instead, I unbutton and unzip her shorts and slide them off, quickly followed by her underwear.

"Alison," she says breathlessly. Her chest rises and falls rapidly and I give her a quick kiss on the lips to show that it's okay.

After I do that, I kiss her chin, then her neck, then her sternum, and make my way all the way down to her clit. Just the slight contact with my tongue causes her to buck again. I raise my left hand and feel my way up to her breast. With my thumb, I brush her tit back and forth, massaging it lightly and occasionally rubbing it between my thumb and forefinger.

I lick her clit; she tastes so amazing. I about die right there. I take her clit into my mouth and suck it, rubbing and massaging it with my tongue. Emily moans my name loudly, and I arch my eyebrow. Damn, I must be good.

With my right hand, I thrust my two fingers back into her, careful not to get in the way of sucking her clit.

She gasps and screams my name one last time before she completely comes undone. She comes into my mouth, and I lick up her juices, satisfied with my work. I give her breast a small squeeze and sit up from between her legs.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as she lies before me, her chest heaving up and down. Part of me is afraid that she's going to hyperventilate.

"Emily," I whisper and give her a light kiss on the forehead.

She shakes her head.

"I—"

"It's okay," I tell her, already knowing what she's going to say. "I'm fine, really. You can get me back later."

I wink at the end for good measure. She laughs, but still doesn't open her eyes. She takes a deep breath, but it doesn't seem to calm her breathing.

"Can—" she begins, but stops almost immediately.

"Hm?" I ask before lightly kissing her lips.

"Can we cuddle?"

I squint at her, smiling through my eyes. "Of course. But I'm the little spoon."

She rolls her eyes and holds her arms out for me. I snuggle into them, still aware of the fact that I'm topless and she's completely naked. I smile to myself; what a freaking day.

"How are you feeling?" I tilt my head slightly so she can hear my voice better.

"I'm fine, actually. I watered those shots down," she admits sheepishly. I playfully swat back at her, grinning.

"I knew that was way too easy for us," I shake my head.

"Sorry," Emily says. Her tone is laced with embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry, Em," I tell her. "I'm glad. If not, we would've been too sick to do this."

"Yeah…" she starts, "what exactly is this?"

"I'm not sure," I shrug into her. "I guess we'll find out."

Something tells me that this isn't the last time that this is going to happen. Especially if I have anything to say about, because I've got a plan. And I can't wait to put it into action.

* * *

><p><strong>hawt and heavy... wonder what ali's plan is ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys! to the guest who commented something along the lines of: "all i want for christmas is for you to update this"... MERRY CHRISTMAS! this one is dedicated to you! it's a little short, but i really hope you enjoy it. it's a lead up to the next couple chapters ;)**

**i hope you guys are all doing super well and thank you so much for being patient! i mentioned the reasons why i was MIA in my other story, Fatal Attraction, which i just updated, too. **

**i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it! :) have a great holiday!**

Ch 6

I sit at my desk, scrawling down some notes in my diary. They jump around from random things, but almost always end with Emily. I hear the springs of her mattress creaking, and I turn a little to see her waking up.

"Morning, sleepy head," I greet her when I see that she's starting to open her eyes. "I got you breakfast."

I point to the shelf beside her bed, where two donuts and a cup of coffee sit complacently.

"What time is it?" she asks, her voice still groggy from waking up. She sits up and stretches a little before reaching out to grab the coffee. She blows into the cup a few times to cool it down before taking a sip.

"Eh, like noon, I think," I respond, shrugging. I close my diary and turn my chair around so that I'm facing her. I spin the pen I'm holding around between my fingers, capturing her attention.

"I guess we had a long night last night," she finally says, looking at me shyly. I smile at her demeanor and stop fiddling with my pen.

"You could say that," I tell her, a smirk on my lips.

She blushes, causing my smile to widen.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" I ask her, spinning my chair around in half circles so that I don't break eye contact with her.

"Oh, I, uh," she stammers, unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure."

I nod a few times. She takes a bite of her donut and waits for me to answer.

"Well, I think I'm going to the mall with Spencer and Hanna. If you want to come," I offer. I await her answer anxiously, trying to keep my face expressionless.

She thinks for a few seconds and then smiles.

"That sounds fun," she finally answers. I nod and turn back around so that I can write some more.

"What're you working on?" she asks. My ears perk up when I hear her voice and I can't help but smile.

"Eh, just some diary entries, I guess," I say, not turning around. "It sounds lame, but it's fun for me."

"That's not lame," Emily assures me. I can feel her gaze on my back, but I don't dare turn around again. "I think it's really cool."

I shrug. "Thanks."

"Alison—"

"Call me Ali," I cut her off.

"Oh, okay," she says. "Ali."

I fight the urge to smile but give up in the end.

"Ali, what's, uh," she begins, but seems to chicken out halfway through her sentence. I whirl my chair around so that I'm facing her.

"What's," she tries again, but stops.

I raise my eyebrows expectantly.

"What's going on?" she finally manages to ask. I furrow my eyebrows and pretend that I don't know what she's talking about. I tilt my head to the side, prompting her to continue.

"Just, like, uh," Emily shifts her gaze around, "between us."

"Well, I mean, I think that you owe me dinner," I shrug, joking. Her face falls for a second when she sees that I'm not taking it seriously. I clear my throat and try to backtrack; I didn't mean to offend her.

"I'm sorry, Em, I was joking," I tell her. Her mouth draws into a thin line.

"I noticed," she says indignantly.

I sigh, a little frustrated with myself for making her mad.

I bite my lip. I know what I want to be going on with us, but I don't know how exactly she'd take that. Especially since we don't even really know each other that well. The only thing that we really do know is that we like hooking up with each other. But that's a start, right?

"Ali?" her voice is small.

I shake my head to get back to present reality and look at her.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think I have an idea, but I don't know what you'll think of it," I tell her honestly.

She nods, urging me to continue.

"I think we should try out—" I pause and bite my lip. I hadn't realized how awkward it would be to say this out loud. I try again, "I think we should try out being like…"

"Friends with benefits?" she offers.

I breathe a sigh of relief, saying, "Exactly."

She frowns for a moment and considers it.

"I mean, that way, we can keep doing what we're doing without adding in anything weird, you know?" I tell her.

She thinks for a few moments longer and then finally looks back at me.

"I like it," she smiles. But it feels like there's something off in her expression; I just can't put my finger on it.

I instinctively want to say 'I like you' as a typical Alison response, but I refrain from doing so because that actually is the case.

"So, no feelings, then?" she asks me. I can feel her watching me closer than usual, as if she's about to read into every single word I say and analyze them.

"Right," I nod.

Truth is, I know that there will be. I know that she has to feel what I'm feeling in some way. I'm just using this whole thing as a ploy; I'm using it as a stepping stone to move forward into what I eventually want it to lead up to: a relationship.

I inwardly cringe; did I just admit that?

But I know that it's true. There's something about Emily that's so different than anyone I've ever known. She's so honest. I feel like I could tell her absolutely anything and she wouldn't judge me, not for a second. The great thing with trusting her, however, is that it opens doors to even more things. I know that I can count on her for anything and she's loyal enough to come running to help me. It's strange to know that I would do the same thing for her, though, because I normally leave my friends out to dry just for the fun of it. I used to get my kicks by watching them struggle and then at the last second, I would swoop in and save the day.

But I don't feel that way with Emily. I know for a fact that I couldn't bear to watch her struggle in any way.

"Alison?" her voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hm?" I look up at her.

"Nothing," she says suddenly, blushing under my gaze. I smile softly to myself. She really is the nicest, most humbling person I've ever met.

"So it's decided," I break the silence. "You and me. Friends with benefits."

She nods, squeaking a little.

"We should probably figure out like rules and guidelines," I think out loud, scratching the side of my nose.

Emily nods fervently, but doesn't suggest anything.

"Well, we can think of those later," I smile, winking at her once. I can almost see the air catching in her throat as she finds it hard to breathe. But I still stand up and make my way over to her bed.

"Alison," she whispers as I hop onto her bed next to her.

"Yes?" I comb my fingers through her hair and tuck a little behind her ear. She blushes and shakes her head, careful not to shake my hand away from her head. I lean forward and kiss her cheek, trailing down her jawline to her clavicle. I kiss around her collarbone a few times, feeling her heartbeat reverberate through her body.

"I think I could get used to this," she admits softly, sighing in comfort. I smile into her skin and kiss her lightly before looking up and making eye contact.

"I don't know if I ever want to," I grin. The hand that was combing through her hair moves to behind her neck. I pull her closer into me until we're kissing, but they're innocent, chaste kisses.

For now.

I pull away so that I'm looking into her eyes, and rest my forehead against hers. I know that this isn't very 'friends with benefits-y.' It's more couple-y, but I don't even care. Just the fact that I'm touching her in any way is enough for me.

By the way her heart is pounding, it seems like she feels the same exact way as me.

* * *

><p><strong>aw alison is so much fun to write. i love getting to like get inside her head and have her do what i feel like she should be doing, instead of like sabotaging herself hahah.<strong>

**i really can't wait to hear what you guys think! i'm working on the next chapter now :) hope to have it up fairly soon!**


End file.
